Rabid Rest
by Makiah.The.Awesome.12
Summary: Renesmee has been depressed since Jacob's death years ago, until she meets Nahuel, the one who saved her from her death. As they go through there relationship, what will happen, and what will they have too overcome?
1. Sympathy

**I own nothing but the ideas, new characters, and story line.**

**Set in 2070.**

**Renesmee's pov.**

* * *

"Do you, Katrina Denali take Garrett Denali to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?" With a nod Kate smiled up at her soon too be husband.

"I do."

"And do you, Garrett Denali take Katrina Denali, too be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do." A smile graced my lips as I watched them stare deep into each others eyes.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Garrett slowly leaned in and touched his lips too hers. Everyone cheered loudly.

"Renesmee, could you go get me the diaper bag for me?" Esme asked as she held Johnathan in her arms tightly as he cried. "Johnny's hungry."

"Sure, grandma." I walked out of the house quickly, breathing in the cold air deeply. My dress hits my knees with each step, and soon I'm at the mini van that Esme had gotten too keep Johnny safe. Fast cars are not good for toddlers, or so she says. With a lurch I opened the door and pulled the diaper bag from the floor, slamming the door back in its place as I ran inside.

"Thank you!" She gave me a smile, too which I returned hesitantly. I hadn't smiled a lot since Jacob's death; it was so hard too. He loved my smile, and doing anything he loved just tore me apart. With a sigh I walked into the dinning room, sitting at the table filled with my Aunts and Uncles. Alice was huddled into Jasper's side, a grin placed on her face as he kissed her nose, and Rosalie was laughing at something Emmett said, holding his arm tightly against her. I felt out of place with these couples, knowing I could never hold my own again; knowing I would never see him until a thousand years from now, on my death bed.

"Hey Nessie." Alice said, smiling at me brightly. I nodded, leaning against my elbows.

"Hey Aunt Alice, how are you?"

"I'm great!" A laugh caught her lips as Jasper tickled her side. Though vampires weren't ticklish, per say, it was still fun too react like a human would. She pulled away and sat straight in her seat, looking at me deeply. _What, did I have something in my teeth?_

"What?" I asked, my hand flying too my teeth, rubbing them too get anything off of them. She shook her head, biting her lips lightly, eyes moving too look behind me. Quickly I turned around, and gaped at the sight in front of me. His long black hair fell down his back thickly, covering his shoulders in ebony waves, and with with eyes, they blazed at me passionately with his dark tonned skin. A small smile covered his lips for a moment, and then fell as he stared back at me. It was the man who had come too my rescue over three decades ago, who stood up too our vampire law and at m defense; the one who saved my life when I was barely four months old.

Nahuel. He still looked as beautiful as he did in that field on that cold day in December, not a single feature contorted, except his hair loose from the scruffy braid. My heart thudded in my chest loudly, and with an embarrassed chill, I knew he could hear it.

"Renesmee Cullen," With a cool glimmer in his eye, held out his hand too me. Slowly I held out my hand, and as he took it he kissed the back of it, leaving a burning feeling on the flesh. "How nice too see you again."

"Renesmee Masen, now actually. I took my father's surname, not Carlisle's." He nodded, pursing his lips as he let go of my palm. My stomach filled with moth that pitter pattered over my stomach, sending knots into my throat.

"Very well then, Ms. Masen." He nodded too the empty seat next too me, and I nodded back, breathing in deeply as he sat down. He looked uncomfortable in the formal attire he was wearing, not use to a tie or dress pants. "How have you been?" It took me a moment too find the right words too say, and stop my heart from beating itself out of my chest.

"Its," I bite my lip in agitation. "Sort of complicated."

"Do tell more." It was almost as if he was interested in what I had too say; it was refreshing too be given this much attention.

"My boy friend, Jacob, he," I paused, blinking a few times. "He died a few years ago. Its been rough ever since hes passed." Nahuel nodded, brushing some hair from his face.

"If it makes you feel any better, I know how you feel," I looked at him quizzically, trying too get him too meet my eye. "My mother died when I was born." Suddenly I felt guilt all over, regret at what had just happened. I brought up the most sensitive subject I could ever come up with, on how he killed his mother crawling out of the womb. Not many hybrids are as lucky as I, the mother almost never lives, leaving them as orphans or so. Thank god he had his aunt, Huilen, who raised him.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, looking down at the table. "I forgot. I'm so sorry." His hands slowly inched themselves closer too mine, and he grabbed them gently, holding back his strength. I looked up, eyes wide at his soft gesture. I just brought back terrible memories for him, and hes trying too comfort me? Is this some kind of sick joke?

"Renesmee, don't be sorry." As he stared deeply into my eyes his thumbs rubbed my palms half mindedly, trying too tame the sadness in myself. "I'm over it. I know it wasn't my fault, and I know shes in a better place. Don't apologize for something you didn't know."

"But I did know, and it was my fault for forgetting something terrible that happened too my savior." Blush crept onto my cheeks as I called him my 'savior', but he just smiled at me weakly, closing and opening his eyes.

"You're stubborn, I see." Alice and the others left as he said this, leaving us too our own. I was grateful.

"The best of us are." A laugh escaped his lips, and a calm look came too his face. The uncomfortable clothes didn't seem too be bothering him as much.

"Too true."

* * *

**Read and review, everything counts!**


	2. A Night At The Field

**Well here is chapter two! This story has too be my favorite of the ones I written so far. Well, here it is. One, two three.. Go!**

**Renesmee's pov.**

* * *

Kate and Garrett left that night for there honey moon up in France; I guess Kate's always wanted to go, and Garrett was happy to oblige. I sat in my room, deep in thought, hand knotted through my curls. Everything was happening so fast. One minuet I felt terrible and lonely, and the next almost happy. The feeling felt foreign in my body, like some infectious disease that made me giddy. The last thing he said too me rang in my head.

"_When you feel sad, just look up in the sky and think, 'at least I'm not a fat old man.'"_

When he said it, I couldn't help but start laughing uncontrollably, holding onto him so I wouldn't fall. His eyes had looked at me so deep, with so much bliss. I knew I had calmed him, and he for me. My hand pulled from my hair slowly, intertwining with my other one. _What did this mean? Did I like him? We're we just really good friends now?_ With a sigh I pulled my comforter over my head, shielding my eyes from the confusing world in front of me.

* * *

"Renesmee?" I shot up from my bed, eyes wide. My mother stared down at me with worried eyes, brushing her auburn hair back. It was dark outside; I had slept all day.

"Yeah, mom?" She held her hand out too me, and when I took it she pulled me slowly out of bed, taking me out the door and down the stairs. "What are you doing?"

"Someone's here too see you."

"At night?"

"Yes." Her golden eyes glowed with excitement as she hugged me quickly and pushed me out the front door, leaving me confused as hell. What was wrong with her?

"Renesmee," Somebody said lowly behind me, and I turned around quickly, my eyebrow raised. There he stood, strewn shirt and shorts on instead of uncomfortable formal wear, long black hair tied in a messy braid. A smirk sat on his olive features. "Hello."

"Nahuel, hey, whats up?" I looked down, blushing. _Wait, I was still in sweat pants, and sports bra. Wait, what? What the hell, why didn't she let me get dressed!_ Quickly I covered myself, clenching my teeth lividly. _Fucking mom._ A laugh escaped his rosy lips, and I glared at him.

"Whats wrong, Ren?" He was trying so hard not too laugh at me. My face flushed red.

"My mom never let me change." A strained whimper escaped my lips, and I growled as I looked back at the house.

"You look fine too me," He exclaimed, running a hand through his dark locks. Hesitantly I removed my hands, standing straight in front of him. A disgusted look came onto his face. "Stop standing like that, you look uncomfortable."

"I've never worn a sport bra in front of a boy, Nahuel. I'm embarrassed." Rolling his eyes he folded his arms against his chest.

"I've never seen a girl wearing a sport bra before, and I'm not embarrassed." My cheeks filled with blush as his eyes looked me up and down. "We'll just have too get through this together, okay?"

"Okay." I nodded. A grin appeared on his face once again.

"Get on my back, I wanna show you something I found." I raised my brow at him, pursing my lips. "Come on, I don't bite." Slowly I jumped on his back, screeching as he took off running without warning. A loud laugh escaped his lips. "Yet."

* * *

"What is this place?" I gasped out as we entered a sullen field with frosty teal grass, tulips growing everywhere. He raised a long finger too his lips, shushing me. His eyes blazed in the darkness, beckoning me too them.

"I found it before I came too your house yesterday," His lips pursed, and he looked towards the ground, sucking in his cheek. "I thought that you'd like it."

"I do," As I looked around us, I saw that we were right in front of each other, centimeters from touching. "Its beautiful out here." He ran a hand through his long man of ebony hair, clenching his fist in it. A shudder ran through his body.

"Renesmee, have you felt it?" His eyes raised back up and looked into mine, a distant glimmer in them.

"Felt what?" He snorted.

"The pull between us?" Hesitantly I nodded, and he shuddered again, spasms raking his body. "I've never felt this way," His shaking arms slowly wrapped themselves around my waist, pulling me closer. "Never felt this calm," A sensual sigh escaped his lips as our hips touch innocently.

"Never felt this pull too another immortal before," I whispered, leaning against his neck, breathing in his mossy scent that came from living in the rain forest for so long.

"Never had such desires too fulfill," His hands absentmindedly rubbed against my side, and I sighed lowly, biting my lip.

"Never wondered what somebody looked like underneath all the unnecessary clothing," I slowly brushed my body against his, growling at the sensation.

"And never ached more too be with someone for the rest of eternity." He finished, and pulled my chin up, meeting my gaze. A growl escaped his lips as he looked down at me with deep hunger.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him as we stood there against each other, not tearing my eyes from his tanned face.

"Kissing you," A guilty look came across his face, and suddenly he dove in, covering his lips with mine forcefully. He tasted like blood and spice; a ravenous delicacy combined. I couldn't think of anything but what was happening too me, in this field, with Nahuel. My heart sped in my chest. Color's exploded across my eye lids. After a minuet he pulled away, just staring at me. "Are you okay with this, Renesmee?" I nodded shakily.

"Yes." Slowly I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep embrace, tears springing too my eyes. I was so scared; scared of getting left alone in this world, having a broken heart, having him find somebody else better. The only thing I certain of was that Nahuel wasn't going too leave me just yet. He just couldn't.

* * *

It was mid morning the next day when dad saw my thoughts from last night. I layed on the corner couch, talking too Alice about last night, rambling on and on about how much I liked him. I was actually smiling for once; I could feel it on my face, a deep crevice of last nights happiness caked on my features. When I was just about too get to the best part, dad slammed through the front door, a furious look upon his face. His eyes were pitch black in anger.

"Dad?" I asked hesitantly, shrinking away from his stalking form.

"You and Nahuel did what last night?" He was breathing in ragged breaths too calm himself, but it was just not working. Nothing would let him. His face turned quickly to Alice's, and a growl erupted from his chest, a glare piercing his gaze. "Why didn't you see this? You could have stopped this!"

"I couldn't see them even if I tried. You know that!" Alice stood up in front of him, a look of disgust on her face. "Renesmee's over eighteen, Edward. Stop treating her like a child and let her make her own decisions."

"Shut up, Alice! Shes not your daughter, don't tell me how too raise her." Dad and Alice were face too face with each other, feral looks in there eyes.

"Stop it!" They ignored me, growling. "Mom, Jasper!"

"Stay out of this, Renesmee. This is none of your business." Dad's jaw was tight as steel as he glared down at me, a rumble erupting from his chest.

"Yes it is my business. It has to do with the boy I love and how my dads angry about me growing up." The whole room frosted over and froze. His head snapped over too mine, a look of pure distaste.

"You don't know what love is."

"How do I not?"

"You just met him, Renesmee!" I hissed.

"Love knows no time." A smirk covered my lips as he growled loudly, pouncing with a moment of hesitation. Just before he hit me Emmett grabbed him, pinning his arms behind him.

"Bro, don't. You almost hurt Ness." I cringed at the nickname for a moment, and looked as dad struggled too get away, fighting against him.

"Let go of me!" He didn't even sound like him; he sounded like some feral animal.

"No. You're going too calm down before you see her." He tugged him through the open door and into the nest of trees beside it. I let out my caught breath.

"Are you okay, Renesmee?" Alice asked from beside me, golden eyes concerned for my well being. I nodded, still looking at the broken glass of the door. _My dad almost attacked me._ I fell back into the couch in exhaustion. _He could have killed me._ I let the though sink in. _My father could have killed me._

* * *

**Here's chapter two; I hope you enjoy it. Read and review, everything counts!**


	3. Depression Phase

**This chapter is rated 'M' for graphic almost rape scene. Sorry! Well, I love you all, and please review, everything counts! Now here's chapter three!**

Renesmee's pov.

* * *

I had always been weary of my father. He had been more harsh and strict after then Volturi left, but he would still care for me. I knew in a deep sense that he wouldn't really care if I died, just as long as mom never got hurt; she was more important too him. Two days ago he almost killed me, and I avoided him every time he tried too apologize. He just wanted me alone; Too finish me off in the more cruelest sense. I had been a burden too the family ever before I was born, and it was finally his time too rid of me.

"Renesmee, what are you thinking?" I heard someone ask as I looked off into space, oblivious too everything around me.

"What?" Slowly the haze from my eyes disappeared, and my eyes met bright blue ones. Ashne's mouth was set in a frown as she stared at me. "Oh, nothing."

"Something's wrong." She slowly slid closer too me, brushing some hair from hrt eyes. Ashne had been my friend since my family had taken a trip too Russia, and found the half vampire and made an alliance. Her cut blue eyes made me shiver.

"Okay, you've got me. I'm pregnant." She rolled his eyes, clicking her tongue at me, brushing er blonde hair back.

"Renesmee," She sighed, closing her notebook in front of her with a roll of her eye. I put my hands up in defense.

"What?"

"Is it about what happened with your dad?" I froze instantly, breath catching in my throat. Ashne clicked her tongue, smirking. I whipped my head towards her, snarling.

"Whats so funny about almost dying at the hands of someone that created me?" She shrugged, licking her lips as a human boy passed. I glared as she stared longingly at his passing form.

"He as mad about Nahuel, because you're his little girl, okay? Just let it go, and you'll stop worrying."

"That's easy for you too say, you're the married one!" I whispered lowly, biting my lip. She laughed lightly, shrugging.

"And then in a few years you and Nahuel will get married and have babies." Blush coated my cheeks and my eyes widened, making Ash laugh louder.

"I'm kidding, Renesmee!" I bit my lip in embarrassment.

"Haha," I muttered, looking away from her. "Very funny."

* * *

The bed and pillows were freezing when I got too my room, and I welcomed them onto my warm skin. I didn't feel like seeing anyone right now, especially my father. I could feel his presense somewhere in the house, with mom I suppose. They were inseparable; I guess even if your daughter is threatened by one parent, the other doesn't seem too care, just as long as the first parents is left intact.

"Renesmee, are you hungry dear?" Esme asked me as she entered the room, carrying some chicken soup. Her caramel curls glowed in lap light as she walked towards me, setting the bowl on my nightstand. I don't see how she could fit it up there, since it was filled with so many items. I shrugged, sitting up.

"I guess." She looked down at me with pity, which made me cringe inwardly. "Thank you, grandma."

"You're welcome." Slowly I grabbed the bowl too sit on my lap, but then it slipped. Hot soup coated my body, making me yelp. It wasn't much for the pain that it was for the shock of what happened. "Oh Renesmee, one minuet!" I nodded, standing up. I would need a bath and new clothes and bed sheets.

"Okay." I whispered, staring down at the stained gray sweater. Noodles stuck everywhere, and chicken slid off my shirt and fell too the floor. I leaned down too pick up loose food.

"No, I've got it. I just ran you a bath, go wash off." Esme said as she came back into the room, holding some cleaning supplies. I nodded mutely, making my way out of the room and across the hall into the bathroom. The tub was already filled when I walked in, and I quickly stripped down too nothing and stepped in, letting my cares float away with the calming warm water. Suds coated my pale arms as I scrubbed myself, and water splashed my shoulders.

_Was I that much of an abomination that my own dad would want too get rid of me? Maybe its for the best. I mean, I'm a freak of nature already; half and half. Maybe I should just go too my dad and end it._

A sigh escaped my lips as I scrubbed my hair, closing my eyes and leaning back.

_I couldn't do that too Nahuel though, or the rest of the family. I mean, mom probably wouldn't really care. She and dad would be fine without me; they had each other forever. But Esme would be so hurt, and Alice too. Rosalie and Emmett would be sad, and Jasper would probably be relieved. I don't think he cared much for me either; I had always created problems for them all. The Volturi now did yearly check ups too see if I was defying the natural order or things, or breaking laws. Maybe if I pleaded too them about the problems I had caused, they would finally rid the family of there troubles._

Tears stung my eyes, but I blinked them away, biting my lip in earnest.

_What should I do? I can't talk too my dad about this, he'll try too kill me again. Or worse, succeed. And mom wouldn't understand, because she has her head up dads ass most of the time. I couldn't talk too Esme, it would upset her that her first son had done this. Same with Carlisle. Jasper wouldn't care, and Alice would be helping mom cope. Rosalie would kill dad, which would come back and haunt her. The only plausible person too talk to seems like Emmett; hes the easiest person too tell how I'm feeling._

With a deep breath I felt a big boulder leave my shoulders, and I finished scrubbing myself, washing out my hair and standing up. I had my mind set; I would tell Uncle Emmett how I was feeling really depressed, and hope nothing bad would happen.

"Emmett?" I whispered as I entered the living room, breathing in deeply too calm myself. He looked up quickly, a grin on a face that soon faded when he saw my distress. Quickly he motioned me over.

"Whats up, squirt?" With shaking hands I sighed, staring down at my lap.

"I had no one else I could talk too," I paused, biting my lip timidly. "It seemed like you would be the most understanding. I felt like you wouldn't judge me."

"What happened, Ness?" _That nickname_. I cringed, looking too the opposite wall. "Sorry Renesmee."

"Its okay, its okay." Slowly I turned back and stared at him, blinking a few times. _You can do this, come on, you're a strong girl. You can do this._ "I'm scared, Emmett."

"Of what?" _This is so hard._ I wrung my hands tightly.

"Of my dad." Word vomit flew from my mouth in waves. "I feel like he hates me still for what I did too mom, and that if I get near him hes going too attack me again like he did a few days ago. That hes gonna finish the job." Tears leaked from my eyes and traveled down my cheeks in small lines, dripping onto my pants. Emmett sat there, frozen in shock or regret. I couldn't tell.

"Renesmee, no." His hands went too his eyes. "He was just mad. Edward would never hurt you on purpose. He loves you as much as he loves Bella." His hands moved from his face and his arms wrapped tightly around me, comforting me. Sobs choked my throat.

"B-but I saw the h-hate in his e-eyes. H-he c-can't s-stand m-me!" I screamed loudly, gasping as I cried. Emmett held me tight as I fought to get out of his arms, trying too calm me.

"Shh, no. He hates Nahuel for kissing his baby girl. He loves you, Renesmee." He whispered, and I growled, trying too get out of his arms. No, he hated me. Emmett was wrong. He detested me. I was his blood, a monster. He has the right. "Stop, calm down."

"He detests me with every fiber in his being. Ask him. He loves mother way more then he'll ever care for me." Growls escape my mouth loudly, and as I bite on Emmett's forearm he unlatches his arms from me. He hisses as I run from the room, straight through the stairs and out the door. _Esme is going too be pissed when she sees this._

…

Air bounced off my quick form as I raced through the trees, smashing into trees just for pure force. Anger coursed through my veins, an unfamiliar animalisity caked into my eyes. Everything was a blur. _What had I been thinking? Of course Emmett would try too make me feel better and feed me bull crap. I should have gone too Jasper. He may not like me but he would tell me the truth. That my father despised me for hurting his loving Bella._ Heart beats thudded into my ears, and a starchy scent filled my nostrils. Deer filled the forest in clans of many. I would feast my pain away. In a second I pounced in the air landing on a squealing figure. My teeth latched onto its throat, and a flood of warmth entered my mouth, making me moan in pleasure. The taste was enough too put my anger at bay, but I was torn from the animal, thrown into a nearby tree.

"Well look what we have here," The grungy figure said lowly, licking his lips. I growled, standing up and running straight for him. A laugh escaped his lips as he jumped over me, latching his arms around my neck. "The Cullen's half breed is out on a little hunt." I struggled on his hold, hissing in hunger for my dead kill. The blood would be cold by now. _Somebody's going too fucking pay._

"Let me go." A chuckle escaped his lips.

"Once I'm done having my fun." He had a certain harshness in his voice, and my body went cold all over. _What did he mean by fun?_ He let go of me quickly, only to slam me into the ground with him on top of me. His hands found my arms and pushed them above my head, laughing loudly. "You have no idea how much I can hurt you, Renesmee."

"Who are you?" I asked roughly as he quirked his head too the side, a devilish smirk on his lips.

"In do time you'll know." He whispered as he duck his head, kissing my neck lightly. _No, this can not be happening. No._ I shivered under his hold, struggling on his hands. I need to get out before anything worse happened.

"Help!" I screamed, coughing as I choked on spit. "Help, someone, please!" A hand clamped on my mouth, closing off my words. He chuckled lowly, tearing my sweater with his teeth. I tried screaming for help again, even if he was closing off my words. I couldn't just stop and let this happen. I layed there under him in just my white bra and shorts, shaking.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy it, you little slut." Tears poured from my eyes, and as he smiled I fought harder, kicking and screaming. He pulled his hand from my mouth, slapping me forcefully. "Shut up!" I screamed again, sobbing loudly. With his a hand released, his fingers grasped my shorts, ripping them clean off. I felt so dirty, so used. He mouth found mine, roughly kissing it as he cupped my private part. I screeched into his mouth, beating on him with my legs.

"Get off of her!" Someone yelled, and the weight was pulled from me, releasing its hold. Quickly I covered myself with my hands, burying my head into my chest. _This can not be happening. Why couldn't I have fought him off? Why wasn't I strong enough?_

"Help! Somebody help!" I screamed, falling forward. Everything was a blur as I crawled in search of help, sobbing at every movement.

"Renesmee!" Arms wrapped around me and I yelled loudly, trying too push them off. "Stop, its me! Its me, Nahuel!"

"Help!" I tugged at his hair and bite at his face, doing anything to get away/

"Renesmee, stop! Calm down. Its just me, I've got you." The words struck through my head instantly. Slowly I shut my mouth and opened my eyes, blinking as I saw him. The ends of his black hair was wrung tightly in my hands, and his mouth whispered into a cell phone from his pocket. His dark eyes looked down at me in concern. He hung up the phone. "Your family is on there way. Bella and Edward are worried sick." _Edward. My dad. He was going too find me. He was going to punish me for being so stupid. He would kill me._

"No, not dad! Not dad!" I yelled loudly, fighting to get out of his hold. _He would be disgusted by me again. He would hurt Nahuel. No, we had too get out of here before something happened._

"Renesmee, stop! Stop!" Finally I stopped fighting as grabbed onto him, crying. Salty tears stung my eyes. I couldn't do anything to help myself or anybody. Maybe it was for the best that I was gotten rid of.

My eyes snapped open and took in the darkness of my bedroom. _How did I get home? _I sat up quickly, rubbing my eyes roughly.

"You're awake." Somebody whispered, and I yelped, looking across the room. _Someone was in the room with me. What if it was the guy that attacked me?_

"Who's there." I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around myself. I felt like throwing up, and I gulped in air too keep from bile popping up.

"Its me, don't worry." Nahuel emerged from the darkness of my chair and stood there, sniffing the air. He shook his head slowly, walking towards my bed and sitting down. I sat a few inches away, breathing in deeply too calm myself. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, what about you?" I put on a weak smile, and he sighed, biting his lip tightly.

"I'm so glad I got there when I did," He whispered, voice breaking. "If anything worse had happened I would never forgive myself. I'm so sorry I wasn't there, Renesmee." He silently sobbed, and hesitantly I took my arms off myself, wrapping them tightly around him.

"Its okay."

"No, no its not." His hand cupped my wrist and gave it a squeeze. "You could have gotten-" He growled, not being able too finish the sentence.

"Its over and done with, Nahuel. We can't change what happened." I nuzzled my head into his back, sighing. "If you want too really help me, you'll sleep with me." He turned back and looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Renesmee, I don't think that's a good ide-" I cut him off with a finger too his lips.

"No, I mean actually sleep. I want somebody too hold me." He nodded and let go of my wrist, taking his jacket and shoes off before climbing into bed with me. "Don't leave me."

"I won't." He whispered as he stared at me, holding me against him as we layed in the small twin size bed. I rolled my eyes and bit my lip.

"Promise me." He sighed, licking his lips.

"I promise for forever and always." Slowly I leaned in and pressed my lips too his, relishing the closeness. As I pulled away I closed my eyes and leaned my head into his chest, breathing his scent in deeply.

When I woke up again, I felt warm breaths on my nose. I slowly opened my eyes, a smiling gracing my lips as I saw Nahuel's sleeping face in front of me. He looked so serene and calm, except for the remainder of puffiness in eyes from crying. Slowly I leaned up and kissed his lips, hearing him groan as he woke up, a smirk gracing his lips. Quickly his eyes opened, and he sighed deeply, pulling me closer.

"Good morning," I said, pulling away from him and getting up, sniffing my shirt. I needed a shower.

"Good morning to you too," He said, sitting up and ruffling his hair, yawning as he stretched out his arms. I laughed at this, and went too my closet, searching for something too wear. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for something too wear."

"Oh okay," Slowly he got up, walking over too me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I leaned into his warmth, sighing. Slowly I turned my head and caught his eye, leaning and kissing his lips lightly.

"Could you go wait in the living room for a little bit while I take a shower?" He nodded, kissed my cheek lightly, and quickly left. I sighed and looked back too my closer. _What to wear, what to wear._

**Well, there's chapter three! I hope it wasn't too graphic. Well, awkward ending too it, but she was in bliss of forgetting stuff, so she didn't really feel all that terrible. Hope you liked it! Read and review, everything counts!**


	4. Illusions Of Relief

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Renesmee's pov.**

* * *

"_Don't act like you don't enjoy it you little slut,_" The words echoed through my head as I layed in a heap under my comforter. "_Little slut._" A sob coated my throat and I clenched the mattress sheet, holding my eyes tightly closed.

"I'm not a slut!" My hoarse voice screamed loudly, and I felt the thick blanket rip as I threw myself off the bed. Hot air surrounded me like a cloak. I couldn't breath right. "I'm not something you can toy with. You're in my brain and my thoughts!" With a slam of my fist I punched off the picture frame of me and my family. I needed too let it out or I would explode. With a screech I ripped the large poster off my wall with my painted nails, chipping the clear coat. "Get out of my fucking head!"

"_That's what you are. You're a whore, a filthy one that needs too be taught a lesson._" My lamp flew through the wall, along with my desk. "_Don't listen too your precious family, you're dirty. You're a tramp and everyone knows it. Especially Nahuel._"

"You don't know anything about what Nahuel knows!" Clothes were ripped off the hangers and ripped too shreds, dresser busted and sent out the other window. They weren't me anymore. They were the other person, happy go lucky queen of the world Nessie Cullen with her trusty steed Jacob Black. I breathed in a deep breath and let my knees fall too the floor. A sick smile found my pink lips. I was Renesmee Masen now, the girl that wouldn't take shit from anyone, with her best friend Nahuel by her side. She was a whole different person. I stood up slowly and brushed my legs off. Nessie was dead, and Renesmee was reborn. Just a matter of time, too.

**XXX.**

"Are you sure about this, Ne-" I glared at her in warning, but nodded my head, slipping the black boots over my feet gingerly. "Sorry, I mean Renesmee."

"Its fine, just don't do it again." I stood and stared at myself in the mirror, admiring my reflection. I wore a large band tee with the name 'A Day To Remember' on it, and black skinny jeans, and the large combat boots. My heart blossomed in my chest. It was a weird feeling too have; happiness, I mean. My body felt- comfortable. I felt comfortable.

"You actually look good," Alice pursed her lips and I grinned, starting too undress and put my old clothes back on. The clothes that Nessie would have worn. I layed the newly selected outfit in Alice's arms and went back too shopping.

"I'm ready too check out, Aunt Alice," I told her, and she nodded, putting the mass of items on the check out counter before pulling out her credit card. The tan male's eyes were wide as he saw the amount, but shrugged it off in a cool fashion as he handed the credit card back started putting the items in bags.

"I hope you're cool with this change." A small smile appeared on her lips. "You sure can work it!" We burst out laughing and I nodded, pulling her small arms over too Journeys too choose some more footwear.

**XXX.**

When we arrived home I rushed upstairs with my large amount of clothes, Alice and Rosalie following. Mom was out hunting with Emmett, Jasper, and Dad.

"So what did you get?" Rosalie asked urgently as she fiddled with a lock of her golden hair, raising an eyebrow. Swiftly I pulled out a band tee shirt and held it up with glee. "What is that?"

"One of my new shirts. I'm really getting into the whole screamo music and shit."

"Did you just say shit, Nessie?" My body went rigid as I turned around too pull out another shirt. My name was Renesmee, not Nessie.

"Yes I did," With a flannel shirt in my hand I glared at her, smashing my lips together in annoyance. "And my name is Renesmee, not Nessie." She held her hands up in defense and I shrugged, pulling out one of my new CDs. I quickly ripped off the wrapper and tape, opening the case and setting the disk in my stereo. '_The Best Laid Plans Of Mice And Marionettes'_ blasted through the speakers and I hummed along, ignoring the snort that no doubt Rosalie did.

"What has happened too you, Ness? I know you're going through a lot, but that doesn't mean you should change your whole image for a boy." Her gaze pierced mine as the irises grew darker with worry. "Don't be stupid."

"Shut up, Rosalie. Go fuck Emmett or something. Because honestly, I'd rather his dick be shoved in your mouth rather then you keep talking bullshit." The room was icy as her shocked gaze stared up at me. She was hurt, I had hurt my Aunt that had basically raised me as my mother changed. Regret surfed through my but I ignored it and closed my eyes, pointing too the door.

"Ness-"

"Please, just leave. Both of you." I breathed in deeply through my nose. "I want too be alone." Cold air surrounded me for a moment and quickly stopped, and I knew they had left. Opening my eyes I let a small smile come too my lips as I stared down at my new everything. It was just the beginning, and Nessie would be a fading _memory_.

**So there's the fourth chapter. I'm sorry it took so long, I had too rewrite it twice too make it right. And I'm sorry its so short. It feels like a big boulder I have too get over too start the good stuff. No Nahuel/Renesmee in this chapter.. Next one there will be, don't worry.**

**That's it for this authors note. Read and review, everything counts! :D**

**-Mk.**


	5. AN

Honestly, your review was so stupid I almost died. I'm not one of the writer that takes insults from raders. I like critisism, but your comment was just out of like. Allow me to point out how.

1. Kate Denali and Garrett have been alone all this time. So why wouldn't they wait to get married and commit to each other? Geesh read the series pinky. By the way, he becomes apart of the Denalie coven, so why wouldn't he take her last name?

2. Renesmee's the same age as Edward; 17. Shes going act like a teenager for the rest of her life. That comes with immortality.

3. The romatic scenes in the Twilight series were all creepy. So why shouldn't Renesmee's be a little messed up? Ha, yeah.

4. I only detest Bella. Shes an idiot.

Anyway.

I'm rewriting half of chapter two, three, and four because I honestly don't like them. They don't make sense. Yeah. That is all.

-Mk.


End file.
